Redefining Family
by JamesPottersPixie
Summary: What if they got it all wrong? What if Harry Potter wasn't the boy who lived
1. Chapter 1

Ring! Ring!

The stillness of the May morning was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the alarm clock, but it didn't last long. A small pale arm shot out of the closed bed curtains, picked up the alarm clock and threw it at the wall.

God she hated mornings.

The small girl opened her bed curtains and started to get ready for the day. The room was oddly quiet, but this was to be expected. Normally her roommates would be up and the five of them would be laughing, joking, and singing along to whatever song was playing on the iPod that she had smuggled in. But today was never a good day for her, and her friends respected that.

Most fourteen year olds would be thrilled today. It was the last day of school. They would finally be going home. But it was the day that she dreaded every year. Well, that wasn't completely true; she had mixed feelings about it. She was thrilled that she was going home. To sleep in her own bed and to see her two favorite people in the whole world. Her godfather and her uncle. Her Moon and her Puppy. She missed them so much while she was at school. Even the owls that she got every other day weren't enough.

On the flip side, going home meant walking through the platform and that was why she dreaded this day every year. What made her homecoming bittersweet.

Walking across the room she noticed the fragments of the alarm clock lying on the floor, but wasn't concerned. She broke her alarm clock at least twice a month. She'd just have her puppy fix it when she got home. She walked past the full length mirror that the girls kept in the corner of the room and let out a sigh. That was another thing she had mixed feelings on.

She had hip length hair that fell in loose, chaotic curls and no matter what she did, she couldn't stop one section of hair from falling in front of her right eye. I wouldn't grow past the corner of her mouth and no amount of pins, clips or sprays would keep it back. The color was also unusual. Inside or in the shade, it seemed a deep midnight black but in the light you could tell that it was a deep burgundy, like a pool of blood. Her eyes were a startling deep violet that she had been told had come from her grandmother but she had never met the woman, and her lips were a soft pink with her lower lip being fuller that the upper giving her a slight pout. She was small, only 5'1" in her bare feet, and shad small but well defined curves. She was a very pretty girl and she would always be grateful for that, but her looks were a combination of her parents and that she could definitely do without. It was easy enough to explain her personality and oddities as results of growing up with Moon and Puppy instead of being just like her father, but her biology wasn't something she could change no matter how much she wished or how many times she tried.

She walked away from the mirror and into the bathroom. She had showered the night before as her hair was just too much to deal with in the mornings. She just pulled it into a loose ponytail. She brushed her teeth and put on some light make-up. Moon and Puppy had agreed to let her go out with her best friend from home as soon as she got off the train. They were already going to have to transfigure her clothes and they wouldn't like what she had picked. No need to push them over the edge with a lot of make-up. She pulled on her favorite jeans and a plain black t-shirt before pulling her hair from the loose ponytail that it was already escaping from. She shook it out before sighing. There wasn't much to do with it in the time she had left, so she just pulled her fingers through it and left it at that. Noticing that all of the girls except her best friend were gone from the dorm, she slipped her feet into her favorite black, red and silver flip-flops, whistled for Midnight, her owl, grabbed her cage and the two girls took off at a sprint, just making it to the train on time.

They were walking through the train looking for an empty compartment but so far hadn't had any luck. The next compartment they tried only had three people in it so they _**could**_have sat there except for who the three were. The Golden Trio. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Now any normal Gryffindor would have jumped at the chance to sit there, and the girls would have been welcomed because they had roomed with Hermione for the past four years, but the two of them immediately retreated. The next compartment they came to had the door closed and the shades drawn but they decided to try it anyway. They stepped inside and were met with the hostile glares of the top Slytherins in their year. Draco Malfoy, prince of Slytherin and king prat, was sitting by the window and next to him was Blaise Zabini, his best friend. The girls gave everyone a bored look while the Slytherins waited for Malfoy to make the first insult.

Malfoy finished giving them a complete once-over before looking them in the eye and saying "I'd offer to let you sit with us because you two ladies are looking fine today-" there were gasps from all of his Slytherin underlings, eye rolls from the girls and a knowing smirk from Blaise Zabini. "-but you're Gryffindorks and therefore unfit to be in the presence of the greatness that is me and Zabini."

Riley let out a sarcastic chuckle. "We're both purer than you could ever dream of Malfoy. Chew on that." With that they turned and walked out of the compartment, but not before they saw the discreet wink Zabini sent them. They continued down the hall looking for another compartment with the door locked and the shades drawn. They reached the second to last one and found the door locked. The two girls grinned at each other and whispered the word that would open the door from them. It was empty except for a cloak and a backpack, so they knew they were in the right spot. It also smelled like heaven. It smelled like a certain boy. They gossiped and laughed for an hour before they found themselves falling asleep.

Thirty minutes later both girls felt the wards on the compartment shift and were instantly tense, trying to shake off the remnants of sleep. If they had been thinking clearly, they would have realized that there was only one other person who could get through the wards, but both girls were still half asleep. The person who had entered stood perfectly still, watching them. Her common sense finally kicked in and she realized that the heavenly boy smell had intensified. She smiled but kept her eyes closed.

"You really should start using something other than 'Gryffindorks' as your password. It's rather obvious Blaise."

The boy in question let out a chuckle and went to sit down.

"But Gryffindors are dorks. Plus I didn't want to confuse the two of you by making your pea-brains remember a new password."

She and Riley let out indignant scoffs and while Riley lectured Blaise, again, on the subject of their intelligence (they were first and third in their year, Riley behind Blaise. But no one told Hermione. She thought she was second to Blaise when in reality she was fifth to Draco Malfoy's fourth.) she took a minute to look at Blaise.

He was one of the most gorgeous boys she had ever seen. He made her look like a midget as he was already 6' and showed no signs of flowing his growing. He had inky black hair that fell almost to his ears in adorable curls. He was Italian so he had the hottest accent and his eyes were a piercing cerulean blue. It didn't happen often, but when he truly smiled it could light up all of London. A smile broke out across her face as she watched Riley and Blaise continue to argue.

Even if no one knew it, the three of them had been best friends since first year. They had met on the train ride to Hogwarts, before any of them had been sorted. All being raised by magical parents, they knew all about the houses and the prejudices against them. She knew she was going to be a Gryffindor, Blaise knew he was going to be a Slytherin, and Riley had been sure she was a Ravenclaw, but none of the eleven year olds had cared they and they still didn't now. They all snuck off on Hogsmeade weekends to spend the day together and they would meet and wander around the castle at night. She knew the Golden Trio got away with their nocturnal wanderings because they had Potter's invisibility cloak, but she had something better. She had the Marauder's Map. Moon and Puppy had given it to her as soon as she had gotten her letter. It showed her where everyone in the school was, along with passwords for secret passageways. They snuck out of their dorms, and the castle, more than the rest of the school, except maybe Fred and George Weasley, combined. And they had never been caught.

"So, Pipsqueak." She broke off her mental ramblings to glare at Blaise. He seemed unaffected. "What's the plan for this summer?"

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Plan?" He arched one right back at her. "Well I'm going out with Elle straight from the train and she's demanding that she was a least a week of me to herself at the beginning of the summer. But after that you both are spending some time at mine right?"

"If Remus is cooking you know I'll be there."

Blaise couldn't stop the laugh that came up. He only knew two people that could out eat Riley: Draco and the tiny girl next to him. "Well . . . I suppose I could cut into my summer of spending my time with Draco alternating between doing nothing inside and doing nothing outside." he joked.

"Shut up Blaise." Riley snarked "You know you'd be lost without us. Besides we're much better company than Malfoy."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Blaise quipped. "Draco provides better scenery." He stopped to give her an assessing once-over. He took in her straight dirty blonde hair with its natural deep brown low-light that went down to her mid-back. Her navy eyes were big and framed by think dark lashes and her full lips were a natural deep red. She was 5'5" barefoot. Curvy and thin, her pale skin dusted liberally in freckles, making it look as if someone had blown cinnamon all over her skin. "But it's not your fault Ri, you can't help it that he's prettier than you."

Riley threw her backpack at him in retaliation and ignored his pained exclamation. After all the backpack did have at least seven books in it.

"Prettier than me my freckled as-"

She was cut off by the announcement that the train would be pulling into Kings Cross in thirty minutes. Blaise and Riley both got up to start cleaning up the mess they had made of their compartment when Blaise noticed that the small girl on the seat had curled into a ball and was paler than usual. He and Riley shared a look before he sat back down.

"You okay, Pipsqueak?" he asked as he pulled her closer.

"Yeah. Fine. Just nervous." came the quiet reply.

Blaise let out a sigh as Riley plopped down on her other side and they sandwiched her into a hug.

"I know you're nervous. But you've got this down. And this is the last time for our fourth year. You won't have to see them for three and a half months."

"This just feels different."

"Hey. Chin up. You've don't this four times a year for the last your years. So you're going to see your biological parents welcoming your twin brother home and acting like the perfect family. Who needs 'em? You've got me and Riley and Remus and that great mutt you call Uncle Sirius. Well be right there with you. You're not scared of anything. You're Devon Penelope Luna Black, damn it."

She couldn't hold in the smile and giggle at that. Blaise didn't mean it in the harsh was it sounded. He was just giving her the small nudge she needed to get off the train. But not all of the nervous butterflies went away.

Because she hadn't been born Devon Penelope Luna Black.

No.

She'd been born Devon Penelope Luna Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Devon sighed and let herself relax into the embrace of two of the five people she would trust with her life. She felt herself slipping into the memories, none of which she had herself, but she's been told. The train rides home being the only time she allowed herself to think about it.

The way they told it, she was born on July 31st, three hours and thirty three minutes after her twin brother. They said it fit because she was half devil, half angel. Her dad and uncles had been so happy to have a baby girl. They had argued for months over what to name her. Her mother had gotten to name her brother so her dad had been given free reign with her. Finally, two weeks before she was born, her dad had given in to Sirius. He, Sirius, and Remus would each pick a name and they would make that into his baby girl's name. He had immediately chosen Penelope. He didn't know why, it just felt right. Ten days later, Sirius announced that he had decided on Devon. By July 30th, Remus still hadn't picked his name.

On July 31st, Lily Potter was taken to St. Mungo's mid-morning and by mid-afternoon she'd given birth to her precious baby boy, Harry James Potter. When she had finally been born, her dad had handed her to Remus and said "It's a good thing the full moon was last week, huh Moony? Otherwise you would have missed the birth of your goddaughter."

Remus had just smiled down at her and then the medi-witch that had delivered her had announced her time of birth to be recorded.

"Moon rise." Remus has whispered.

"What?" Sirius had asked.

"She was born exactly at moon rise," he whispered in awe. "It seems the moon has finally given me something good."

The three of them; her dad, Sirius and Remus, hadn't been able to take their eyes off of her. She was just smiling up at them with her big purple eyes.

"Her name is Luna."

Her dad had gotten a small smile on his face and was quiet for a minute.

"Devon Penelope Luna Potter."

The others were quiet, running it over in their heads before nodding. Her dad had scooped her gently from Remus' arms and held her close. He had kissed her nose and then her forehead.

"Daddy loves you Pepper."

She didn't remember any of that but she had no trouble remembering her one memory from her sixteen months with her biological family. Her daddy had been at world as an auror and, as normal when he was gone, her mother had put her in her highchair in the kitchen and didn't pay much attention to her. Her daddy had come home that day and found her still in the kitchen. He had smiled at her and grabbed her out of her chair. Spinning her around the kitchen, she had let out peals of giggles and he had laughed happily. As per their tradition ever since she was born, he kissed her nose and her forehead and said "Daddy loves Pepper."

She had then shocked the hell out of him by bringing her tiny hand to her mouth and distinctly blowing him two kisses. Then, following that, she gave him a big smile and said "Pepper love Da-dee".

He had frozen, just staring at her, his mouth wide open. She had giggled again and it brought him out of his stupor. His deep laughter filled the kitchen once more, mixed with her high giggles as he danced her around the kitchen saying "Daddy loves Pepper" over and over, every once in a while stopping to hear her say "Pepper love Da-dee".

After about fifteen minutes her mother had come in to see what all the noise was about. Her daddy had stopped their dancing and stood in front of her mother.

"Okay Pepper, time to show Momma. Ready?" She had let out a giggle. "Daddy loves Pepper".

She had giggled and buried her face in his chest.

"Really James," her mother sounded exasperated. "It's only nine months. It can't talk yet."

Her mother had turned to walk out of the kitchen before James could yell for referring to his daughter as 'it'. Then she had raised her head from her daddy's chest and said very clearly "Pepper love Da-dee".


	3. Chapter 3

Devon was brought out of her reminiscing by a gentle shake.

"Train's stopped. You ready Pipsqueak?" Blaise asked in a soft voice.

"I just can't get rid of this feeling that something's different this time." She shook herself and straightened her spine. "Yes. I'm ready. Let's go." She stood up and Blaise pulled her into his arms, knowing that once they left the compartment he'd have to go back to picking on her. They stayed like that, Blaise with his arms around her, chin resting on her head, Devon curled into his chest breathing in his heavenly boy smell, until Riley cleared her throat.

"We gotta get going. The train's almost clear. Plus I can see Remus physically restraining Sirius from rushing on to find you." She glanced out the window again. "But it's all an act. He really wants to push Sirius down so he can run on and get to you first."

Blaise laughed and Devon smiled as she felt the vibrations in his chest, before moving out of his arms. He pulled out his wand and put a feather-weight charm on both Devon and Riley's trunks before grabbing his own.

"I'll go out first so I can watch you Pipsqueak. And if anything looks wrong I'll be your knight in shining armor and save you ok?"

Devon smiled up at him as he started towards the door. "Will you have a pony?"

"Pony?" he scoffed. "No. I will be riding a dragon. Much more manly."

Devon tried to smother her giggles but Riley had no such qualms.

"Yeah. We all know how much you love riding you 'dragon'." Riley managed to choke out, nearly in tears from her laughter.

Blaise just scowled at her, sick of the rumors that he and Draco were gay lovers. As he walked past her he put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "Like I said Ri, no need to be jealous because he's prettier." With one last wink and a blinding smile at both of them, he was gone.

Riley turned toward Devon and reached out her hand. "Come on Dev. Let's go home." Devon took it and they walked through the corridors to the door. Riley gave Devon's hand one last squeeze before dropping it so she could get off the train first. She spotted Blaise watching them from a safe distance and Sirius and Remus waiting impatiently not too far away. "We're good Dev."

She stepped off the train and her eyes were immediately drawn to the messy dark hair of her father. He was watching his son be hugged and kissed by his wife and Devon thought she saw an emptiness in his eyes but it was probably wishful thinking on her part. All of a sudden, he looked away from his family and a shocked look crossed his face. Devon followed his line of sight and gasped when she saw he was staring at Sirius and Remus. They hadn't noticed their audience and were calling her name, so excited to see her.

Then suddenly the crowd started to make a mass rush for the barrier and she was pushed along with them, unable to escape, away from Sirius and Remus. And directly towards her father.

When she was only about 20 feet away from her father, her black knight came to her rescue.

"Watch where you're going Black. Now I have to burn these robes." Blaise snarked as he bumped into her.

"Shove it up your arse Zabini. Or better yet, why don't you have Malfoy do it for you. We all know how much you both enjoy that."

Blaise sneered at her and opened his mouth to reply when there was a break in the crowd and Devon jumped at the chance to get away from her father and towards Sirius and Remus. She gave a mocking solute to Blaise and walked past him towards her safe haven.

As she past, he breathed in her ear "Yours in a week?"

"Owl me." was the softly whispered reply.

Blaise winked at her and stalked in the opposite direction, which conveniently put him directly between Devon and James Potter. He was an intimidating figure, even at fifteen, with that scowl and look of extreme hatred on his face. And if there was one person he hated more than his father, more than Harry Potter, more than Voldemort, it was James Potter. The man who had caused his best friend so much pain. He kept himself in-between Devon and James, till glaring, until he heard Devon reach Remus and Sirius. After he knew that she was safe, he turned on his heal and stalked over to wait with Draco for their car to show up.

Devon took off at a sprint towards two of the three men she trusted implicitly.

"Pep!" Sirius yelled, opening his arms for her. She giggled as she ducked under ha arm and threw herself at Remus.

"My Moon!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped her in a crushing hug and swung her around. "I missed you so much." she whispered into his neck.

He squeezed her even tighter and whispered back "I missed you too Pep!"

Devon smiled into his neck, relishing her nickname. She had been Pepper since she was born to Remus, Sirius and her father, but after leaving that life, Sirius and Remus had thought that calling her Pepper might cause pain when she was older. Plus she was their cub, their pup, theirs to protect, so Pepper had been shortened to just Pep. She loved it. It reminded her that she had people who loved her, somewhere she belonged. Someone to belong with.

Devon finally took pity on Sirius' pouting and let her death grip on Remus go. Stepping back, she smiled at her uncle. She barely had time to shout "Puppy!" before he had her wrapped in his arms, swinging her around while she giggled. Sirius finally set her down but kept her pulled close to him.

"Didn't you miss me to Pep?" he asked in a quasi-hurt voice.

"Of course." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist, relishing in the safe feeling of being in his protective arms again. "No one else lets me go through with my mildly dangerous ideas, much less encourages them." Sirius laughed and Devon squeezed him tighter. "I'm so happy to be home."

"It's good to have you home." He smiled. "And as much as I want to keep you to just me and Remus, there's someone waiting outside for you."

Devon squealed and jumped back. "Elle!"

"We did promise you that you could go out with her straight from the station." Remus said. "She's been reminding us daily."

Devon was bouncing up and down on her toes. "You also promised that you would transfigure my clothes into anything that I wanted." She reminded with an innocent smile and laughed as they groaned simultaneously.

Devon just kept smiling at them until they relented.

"Ok Pep." Remus sighed. "What do you want?"

She smiled. "My white miniskirt, purple halter top and lime green converse."

Remus closed his eyes as if in pain and took a deep breath. He transfigured her clothes quickly, as if that would make it better and stop Sirius from complaining. He opened his eyes to look at her and immediately opened his mouth to protest but Sirius beat him to it.

"Too much skin!" Sirius said in a voice that Devon easily recognized. He didn't use it often but Devon knew that whatever he said in that voice was final. But she tried anyway.

"You promised Puppy! I could wear whatever I wanted. That was the deal. I play nice with that awful whore you had over to our house and you don't complain about what I wear today."

"That 'awful whore' is your aunt." Remus said dryly.

"I don't care!" she said, stamping her foot, not caring that she sounded like a brat. "I don't care that it's your sister, Moon. She treats you like dirt. She hates me. And she's constantly throwing herself at Puppy. It's emotionally and mentally scarring. But I did it. I was nice to her while she make her snide comments about you and didn't vomit while she batted her nasty four feet long fake eyelashes at Puppy."

Both Remus and Sirius looked unimpressed by her arguments.

"Too much skin." Sirius repeated.

Devon opened her mouth to protest but Remus cut her off. "We know you're going to go dancing at some club with your fake IDs so I think wearing a little more clothing isn't too much to ask in exchange for us not following you to the club and stopping anyone from dancing with you."

Devon glared at them before finally relenting. "Fine."

"Pants" Sirius immediately suggested.

"Shorts" Devon countered.

Sirius made a face showing just how unacceptable he found that alternative, as Remus just sat back and watched.

"Long sleeves."

"Tank top."

"Long skirt."

"Tube top."

Sirius looked horrified.

"Snowsuit."

Devon started to say something scathing back, probably along the lines of 'naked', but Remus broke in before the argument got worse.

"How about leggings?" he asked reasonably.

Devon looked at her outfit and then closed her eyes as if imagining the leggings. She nodded slowly.

Sirius let out a sigh of relief and asked pleadingly "And you'll take a jacket?"

Devon smiled indulgently at her over protective uncle. "I'll take it but I'm not promising anything more."

He nodded, knowing that was as good as he would get. He pointed his want at Devon's legs and waited to be told what color to make the leggings. After a moments contemplation she decided on silver. Sirius gave her soft, silky feeling leggings that hit just under her knees before conjuring a silver leather jacket to go with the outfit.

Devon squealed as she saw it. It was adorable! She quickly put it on and was thrilled when she found it was charmed to keep her cool.

Sirius and Remus looked her over before deciding that she had an appropriate amount of skin covered. Remus pulled her into a hug.

"You'd better go before Elle gets impatient."

She stepped out of Remus' arms and turned towards Sirius and she swallowed hard. She looked so grown up and he was immensely happy that she was wearing converse instead of heels. His pup looked entirely too pretty when she wore heels. He knew how teenage boys thought. He snapped out of his thoughts as Devon straightened from digging in her trunk with a purple clutch in her hand. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Be careful." Sirius whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "No boys."

She chuckled as she repeated "No boys."

With one final smile she turned to go meet her friend and when she was halfway across the platform she heard Sirius yell "Where will you be?"

She yelled back "Chaos" and waved as she disappeared.

Sirius and Remus stood there for a minute worrying before their second favorite girl walked over.

"She'll be fine." Riley said reassuringly.

"It's not her we're worried about." Sirius admitted.

"It's the rest of the world." Remus finished.

Riley laughed, know that it was true. Devon and Elle separately were bad enough. Together they were dangerous.

Sirius saw she was distracted and followed her line of vision. He was stunned when he saw his former best friend and almost panicked at the thought that he had seen Devon. He then saw the little confrontation taking place. 'Blaise, the Malfoy boy, Harry, and a red head that has the look of a Weasley. Wonder what that's about.' He thought. 'That's an unfortunate shade of red.' He winced; he could only imagine what was said to get that reaction. 'Clashes horribly with his hair.'

Blaise turned and looked at them and let out a visible sigh of relief when he was Devon wasn't there anymore. Riley nodded at him and he gave her a wink before he turned back to the group and said something to Malfoy and they walked off.

"You and Blaise staying with us?" Sirius asked as he watched the boy his little girl was crazy about walk away.

"Yeah." She said absently as she too watched the boys walk away. "Dev says that Elle demands a week to herself and then you'll be invaded. You're cooking, right Remy?"

"For you, of course sweetheart." He said, ruffling her hair. "Anything special for your first day?"

Her eyes lit up with excitement and longing. "Homemade chili cheese chips." She rubbed her stomach just thinking about it. To Riley, nothing was better than fried potato covered in chili and cheese. "Oh and baked herb chicken with mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese. And color cakes. I want mine green and purple."

Remus smiled at the request. He couldn't believe how much Riley and Devon loved colored pancakes even at fourteen.

Sirius had to laugh at her enthusiasm. "All of that in the first day kid?"

Riley's face screwed up with concentration as she thought long and hard about this. "Well, I suppose the color cakes can be for the first morning we're there but definitely the rest of it the first day." She said decisively.

As Sirius laughed again, Remus commented. "I don't know what you're laughed at Padfoot. You could eat all of that in one sitting."

"Yeah but I'm not a fourteen year old girl either." Sirius argued back.

"You sure about that Sirius?" Remus asked seriously. He just smirked as Sirius scowled at him. "Besides, you forget who you're talking about. Riley and Pep could out eat any boy I know."

Riley just shrugged. "I'm a growing girl." She stated simply. She looked around and saw the crowded platform had thinned considerably. Letting out a sigh, she said "I guess I better go find the car. They'll get upset if I'm late getting home." She hugged them both tightly and before she walked away Sirius pulled her into another hug.

"Don't grow too much." He whispered and gave her a small push, watching as she walked through the barrier.

Sirius looked at Remus and said with all honesty "One of these times I'm just going to grab her and not let her leave. Those two don't deserve to be called parents, much less our little endless stomach's parents."

"It's okay Pads. One day we'll keep her and she'll learn that not all parents will be disinterested in her just because she's not a Ravenclaw. She's third in her class for Merlin's sake; you'd think they'd be proud of her no matter which house she's in."

With one last sigh of disgust for Riley's parents, Sirius and Remus apparated to their home in the country to wait for their pup to come home.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, just Devon, Riley, Elle and the plot.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while but it's been a crazy time for my family plus I lost all of my notebooks with my writing in them, so I had to start over from scratch and have a little bit of writers block. Will try and update more regularly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I thought Blaise's POV needed to be shown for this scene also so here it is, from the part of him walking over to stand with Draco and wait for their car. Also, I'm working on James' thoughts on the platform waiting for the train and then on the events to follow, so that will be the next update. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, just Devon, Riley, Elle and the plot.**

Across the platform Blaise was standing with Draco, waiting for their car while watching Devon bounce up and down while her guardians looked resigned. He saw the way James Potter was watching Sirius and Remus and dread filled him.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" He responded absently, still watching for their car.

"If I asked you to do something for me, would you without asking why?"

Draco turned to face him slowly, his curiosity roused despite his usual apathy. "It must be important for you to ask me to do something so un-Slytherin."

Blaise simply arched an eyebrow.

Draco looked him in the eye for a moment before giving him a sharp nod.

"Start a fight with Potter."

Draco's face lit up as he smirked and Blaise couldn't help the deep laugh that escaped.

"Now?"

"Now."

Draco rubbed his hands together in anticipation before he turned sharply on his heel and stalked in the direction of his prey. Potter was standing with his family while talking to his red headed buffoon. Draco shoved past them.

"Out of the way Potter. Don't you know you're supposed to clear the path for your superiors?" He paused and a smirk passed over his features. 'Why settle for just Potter' he thought 'when I can piss off the Weasel too?'

"And here I thought you had at least a few more brain cells than the Weasel, but it seems I was wrong. I guess all of those went to you buck-toothed shadow."

'Weak but definitely affective. That's a new shade of red.' He thought gleefully.

The response was entirely predictable. Potter and Weasley both took a step towards him and opened their mouths to respond but they snapped shut as Blaise stepped up to Draco's side fro where he had been watching in amusement. Very few people would mess with both of them, but Weasley was obviously feeling brave today.

"Oh so now you can't even fight your own fights Malfoy? Have to have Zabini do it for you? Can you do anything by yourself?"

Both Slytherins let out dark chuckles and you could hear the mocking in Draco's voice.

"That's rich coming form you Weasel. Did your boyfriend approve that little speech before you make it or did you actually do something without the support of the boy-who-lived?"

Blaise felt instant relief when he saw Lilly Potter try to get her husband to stop the impending fight. James Potter turned away from the sight of his old best friends to talk to his wife.

"Leave it be Lilly. He needs to learn to handle himself." He focused on the fight, seeming to forget about Sirius and Remus.

Blaise looked in the direction of where he last saw Devon and suppressed a smile. Devon was gone and in her place was Riley, talking to Sirius and Remus. She saw him looking and gave him a grateful nod, smiling. Blaise winked before turning back to Draco.

"Our driver's here Draco."

And with that they both turned and walked away without another word, leaving Potter and Weasley utterly confused.

Both boys were silent as they got into the car and waited for the driver to load their trunks, but eventually Draco got fed up with the silence and broke it.

"Wanna tell me why you winked at Russell?"

Blaise jerked his head around to stare at Draco incredulously before letting out a sigh. He should have expected it. Draco saw everything.

"We just know each other is all."

Draco arched an eyebrow at him.

"We talk sometimes."

The other eyebrow joined the first.

"Fine. She's a friend."

Draco smiled. It was so easy to crack Blaise. "There now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"No one can know Draco. It's complicated."

Draco shot him a disgusted look and Blaise sighed. "You know you don't have to ask Blaise. Just like you should have known you don't have to ask me to do you a favor." Blaise nodded, knowing that he was the only person Draco was this open with. "I thought you know that. I thought we were best friends. But you obviously don't lo-"

Draco was cut off by Blaise's laughter and he shot his best friend an offended look. "Really Drake? I obviously don't love you anymore? You know that won't work on me. I'm not one of those girls who fall for your wounded pouting."

Draco smirked because it was true. That little act would make almost every girl in the school rush to make him feel better.

"Maybe not, but the point is the same."

"You are my best friend and you know it. You're my brother and I know I don't have to ask." He paused and Draco knew something important was coming. "But the favor wasn't really for me and it's not my secret to tell."

Draco was quiet for a minute, unsure as to whether he should reveal what he was thinking. But he decided 'screw it, it's Blaise'. They were always honest with each other. Blaise was the only one who knew how he felt about his parents and the war, just like he was the only one who knew how Blaise felt.

He took a deep breath and asked "Does it have anything to do with why you're always watching Devon Black?"

Blaise instantly was tense and Draco knew he was right. He kept talking, figuring he better go all in.

"I like her. She's spunky, not to mention gorgeous. With as much as she sneaks around the castle at night, I bet she's fun. And she thinks Weasley is an idiot so she's obviously smart. Did you know she's my cousin?" At Blaise's shocked look he explained. "Well, second cousin, I guess. Sirius Black is my mom's cousin, so she's family. And she's important to you, so she's got to be special."

Blaise let out the breath he was holding and gave Draco a grateful smile. "Give me a week to sort some things out and then we'll talk."

Draco nodded and the boys settled in to enjoy the ride home, laughing and joking in a way that they wouldn't be able to for the next three months.


	5. Chapter 5

James Potter sighed as he stood in the train station with his wife. He was excited to have his son home for the summer, he really was. But he felt a desperate ache in his heart every time he was on this platform, thinking of all that was missing in his life.

He felt disgusted with himself whenever that thought entered his mind but it was happeneing more and more often lately and he couldn't help it. He had a great life and he knew it. He loved his son more than life itself and would do anything to protect him, but Harry was closer to Lilly than he was to James.

He bit back a sigh at the thought of his wife. She was amazing with Harry. He couldn't have asked for a better mother for his son. But she wasn't the woman he fell in love with, wasn't the woman he married. Or maybe he wasn't the same man anymore. They acted like strangers who happened to live together instead of a 34 year old couple who'd been in love since they were seventeen. He wished he could pass it off as the routine of being with someone for half your life, but he was always honest with himself and knew it had started before that. Way before that. When she had first realized she was pregnant they had both been so thrilled. But about halfway through, just as James as getting really excited, Lilly had started to pull away.

James was brought of his thought when he heard Lilly's sharp intake of breath. He forced himself to focus on the present instead of the pain and noticed that the train had pulled in and students were unloading. He scanned the crowd for the familiar head of messy dark hair. It wasn't hard to find considering it was followed closely by the bright red and bushy brown of his two best friends.

Like he did every year, James let his eyes scan the crowd, thinking of another life. One where he would be looking for another head of hair.

A confrontation not too far away caught his attention and what he heard stunned him.

"—going Black. Now I have to burn these robes." A tall, tan, dark haired boy was looking down on someone James couldn't see and you could hear the sneer he had on his face.

"Shove it up your arse Zabini." A sweet, clear, obviously feminine voice responded. "Or better yet, have Malfoy do it for you. We all know how much you both love that."

James winced. Whether it was true or not, if a guy and his best friend were close enough someone would start the rumor. And he knew from personal experience that it always hit a nerve.

The boy, Zabini, leaned forward and said something too low for James to hear. He waited a beat, obviously for her to reply before he stood straight again. Zabini waited a moment before he turned on his heal and stalked towards James, never giving James a clear view of the girl he was arguing with. But he wasn't really concerned about the girl. He was more focused on what Zabini had called her.

Black was a common Muggle name and there were even a few Black's in the magical community that had no relation to the Ancient and Most Noble House, but he couldn't stop himself from searching the crowd drantically for the dark hair of his best friend.

Directlyy in front of him but across the platfor he was something that caused his jaw to drop. He hadn't actually expected to see the best friend he hadn't seen in over twelve years. James watched as Sirius argued with someone he couldn't see, probably the girl from earlier, before realizing that Remus was there too, watching, first in amusement, then in slight panic, before settling on determination.

Before he could make his way towards Remus and Sirius, Lilly caught his attention, trying to get him to stop an impending fight.

He turned away reluctantly and saw Harry and Ron facing off against the Zabini boy from before and a blonde he was sure had to be a Malfoy.

"Leave it be Lilly. He has to learn how to handle himself."

He observed the two boys before him and saw why the rumors would start. They were obviously very close, brothers. James understood that in a way Harry never would or could. James had had the same thing with Sirius and Remus before the horrible day that had broken everything. But Harry and Ron weren't like that. Sure they were best friends but they let petty things come between them too often to have that brother bond that James could clearly see between Zabini and Malfoy.

He saw Zabini watching something across the platform before he turned to Malfoy. "Our driver's here Draco."

Both boys turned and walked away without another word, not bothering to even spare a parting glance at a thoroughly confused Harry and Ron.

James watched them as they walked out of sight before turning and greeting his son for the first time. "It's good to have you home Harry." He said pulling Harry into a hug.

Harry smiled. "I'm happy to be home."

James half listened as his wife and son greeted the Weasleys as they made their way over to collect their youngest son, too busy watching Sirius and Remus as they talked to a pretty blonde girl that looked to be Harry's age. He finally turned to boys to find there was another addition.

"Hello Hermione. Happy to be home for the summer?"

"Hi Mr. Potter." She responded brightly. "I'm glad to be home but I can't wait for the book list to come! I need to catch up on some reading."

James, Harry and Ron all laughed fondly her as she glared at them.

"It's important to keep up with my reading. It still irks me that Zabini is beating me."

"So he's in your year?" James asked, already suspecting it but wanting to make sure.

"Yeah. He's Malfoy's best friend, lover, life partner, whatever you want to call them." Harry said with loathing in his voice.

"Unless you have proof that they're anything more than friends, I don't want you speaking like that about them Harry."

All three children were shocked by the thread of steel in James Potter's voice. He never sounded like that with them.

"It's Malfoy and Zabini Dad. Everyone says it."

"I don't care Harry. Unless they come out and announce that they're together, you're not to talk about it. Not to each other, them, or anyone else. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Dad." Harry dutifully responded, sounding petulant.

"I hope you two will take my advice on this also." He said quietly to Hermione and Ron. "Whether you like them or not, rumors like that hurt people."

"Of course Mr. Potter." They both said.

He smiled at all three of them, moving on to the next thing he wanted to talk to them about.

"Is there a girl in your year that's a Black?" he asked lightly, not wanting to get them suspicious.

"Yeah." Hermione said. "She's my roommate. Very nice but mostly keeps to herself and Riley Russell, they're inseparable."

The three students moved quickly onto another topic, not giving a second thought to the sudden interest in Devon Black.

James let them talk, turning to see Sirius and Remus again but to his great disappointment there was only empty space.

**A/N: Not quite sure how I feel about this one but I felt James' point of view needed to be told here. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Devon yawned hugely and settled more comfortably into the leather seat she was in. She and Elle had spent the entire night dancing at a muggle club and finally, at 2:30 a.m., were exhausted enough to let Elle's brother take them home. William, or Liam as on the girls were allowed to call him, was always happy to drive them when they decided they wanted to go out dancing, but his condition was that he go with them. He never interfered with whoever they were dancing with; he just felt better knowing that he was there if they needed him.

Elle slumped into the seat beside her and they fell towards each other, both tired but exhilarated.

"So, did you girls have fun?" Liam asked.

They both made vague sounds in the affirmative but that was all the energy they could work up.

After a moment Elle asked "So when do I have to share you with Riley and that gorgeous hunk of boy?"

"Elle!" Liam shouted, scandalized that his baby sister was interested in boys.

Devon just laughed. "About a week, a little longer. I told them you were demanding a week to yourself and I don't want to leave Riley alone with her parents for too long."

Elle nodded sadly. She knew all about Hogwarts and Riley's parents. She and Devon had been best friends for as long as either could remember and Devon had never felt the need to lie about what she was to her best friend or the closest thing she had to a big brother. "We'll have a girl's day when she gets here so we can cheer her up. You can get her and ID so she can come dancing with us, right Liam?"

Liam made the mistake of looking in his rearview mirror and saw both girls giving him their puppy dog eyes. He just sighed, he couldn't tell them no. "I'll need a recent normal picture of her Squirt, and all her information."

Devon thought for a minute. "I have just the thing. I was taken a few days ago and I'll just have Moon or Puppy freeze it."

"What about this boy?" Liam asked, sounding pained. "Will he need one too?"

"No. He's not invited." Devon said and Liam lit up thinking maybe this boy wasn't important after all. "Besides, he and Malfoy already have them."

The next thing Devon knew, Liam was shaking her awake. "Come on Squirt, you're home. Time to get up."

She made a sound of protest. "No. Don't wanna. Not gonna."

Liam shook his head and scooped her up into his arms. It always amazed him how tiny she was, her personality always made her seem so big and he was surprised every time he was reminded differently. He walked towards the house and before he could reach for the hide-a-key the door opened.

"Morning Will." Remus said smiling at the young man.

"Morning Remus. Sirius." He added as he saw the other man sitting on the couch. "I'll just take her upstairs."

"Elle in the car?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Sound asleep." Will replied. "They barely lasted ten minutes after we left Chaos."

Remus and Sirius laughed as Will disappeared upstairs and they both sighed in relief that the most precious thing in their world was finally safe at home.

* * *

Devon woke up the next morning to an incessant poking in her side.

"Rise and shine, buttercup, we're burning daylight here!'

She groaned pathetically and burrowed under her covers. "How in the world did I ever become friends with a morning person?" She grumbled, spitting out 'morning person' as if it was contagious.

"You're just lucky like that I guess." Elle responded cheerily. Devon groaned again and Elle ignored her. "Up, up, up! Remus is making lunch and then we have plans."

Devon tentatively poked her head out of the covers. "We do?"

Elle nodded decisively. "You, my dear, are pasty. So we're going to spend the day lying out to get a nice beginning of a tan and we're going to catch up and gossip about your boy and then when he shows up, you're going to wow him with your gorgeous sun-kissed glow." She sighed. "I've been looking forward to this for so long. We deserve a day to do nothing by lay in the sun." A voice from the door cleared his throat and she hastily added "With the proper sunscreen protection to prevent us from getting skin cancer of course." She turned and greeted Sirius with an innocent smile.

He just shook his head with an indulgent smile. "Afternoon Pep."

She smiled brilliantly at him. "Morning Puppy."

"Remus sent me up here to tell you lunch is ready and if you're not down in five minutes he's giving it to the pig."

She scowled at him. "His name is Pork Chop and he's a piglet."

"We should make him into pork chops." He muttered darkly.

Elle smiled amusedly at both of them and Devon said brightly "Touch my piglet and die, slowly and painfully." As she pushed him out the door. "We'll be down in five."

* * *

After a delicious lunch courtesy of Remus, the girls were firmly entrenched on their beach towels in the meadow that was Devon's back yard.

Devon let out a contented sigh. "You were right Elle."

"I usually am." She replied with a small laugh. "But just out of mild curiosity, what was I right about this time?"

Devon just shook her head. "I did need this. A day to do nothing. No stress, no worries. Especially after yesterday."

Elle sat up, instantly concerned. "Did something happen? Are you okay? You never said anything last night."

"Nothing like you're thinking." She was quick to reassure Elle. "I was just panicked all through the train ride. Something felt different. Luckily Blaise and Riley were there to calm me down. Thing I get off the train and the crowd is pushing me straight towards _him _and I'm stuck in the thickest part and can't move away. Blaise bumped into me, we exchanged the usual insults and he put himself in-between me and _him. _ I just . . . I panicked. If it hadn't been for Blaise I would have been pushed right into him. And then I had the nightmare last night. I needed a nothing day. Thanks"

A small 'pop' had two glasses of lemonade appearing on their make-shift table and they yelled their thanks to Sirius before putting all negative thoughts out of their minds and just enjoying the day and being together again.

Devon and Elle passed the rest of the week in the same fashion; talking and laughing, lazing about, swimming, they went dancing again, just enjoying each other's company.

They were both excited for Riley to join them the next day and the decided to finish their week together with another day of nothing. Devon was starting to doze on her blanket when Elle jabbed her viciously in the ribs. Opening one eye and giving her a baleful look, Devon asked "Yes?"

Elle smiled innocently and pointed off to the left, where she saw and owl headed straight for them.

She let out an excited squeal as it got close enough for her to recognize. She got even more excited when she saw the envelope it carried. She practically tore it form the owl's leg when she landed in front of her. With a quick 'Thanks Venus' and a vague gesture towards her lemonade glass, she slowly slit open the distinctive green envelope. It wiggled around for a moment before an image of Blaise appeared.

"Hey Pipsqueak." It said with a cheery smile.

"I figured a week was long enough to deprive you of my presence and know you must have missed me terribly by now."

"You have no idea." Devon muttered, causing Elle to laugh and she blushed at being overheard.

"So I know Riley is due there tomorrow. Pause for your squeal of excitement." He actually managed to insert a dramatic pause, looking mildly put out. Devon and Elle laughed at his expression and did squeal giddily.

The image of Blaise winced as if he could actually hear them and started talking again. "Pause over. So I thought I'd get a day pass. Spend some time with Ri, cheer her up a bit, re-meet the very demanding but ever-lovely Elle. See you again." Devon let out a wistful sigh and Elle smiled at her. "I also have something I need to talk to you about. Nothing bad." He assured her before a thoughtful expression took over his face. "Well, I guess it depends on your perspective. I don't think it's bad but then again maybe I'm bias." He shrugged as if it was completely inconsequential to him. "Anyway, I figured Ri will be there at the arse-crack of dawn, so I'll be there a little later. See you at nine Pipsqueak. Bye Elle."

With a wink and a charming grin, the image of Blaise disappeared in a puff of green smoke and the envelope reappeared, waiting to be opened again.

Devon sighed dreamily while Elle watched in confusion.

"What was that?" She asked. "I've seen the red ones that yell at you that Riley sends when she needs to rant about her parents but I've never seen anything like that."

Devon laughed. "That's because they're not very common. They're ridiculously expensive and kind of hard to find. But Blaise says that everyone should get the pleasure of looking at him as well as hearing his voice so he likes to use these instead of howlers if he had something important to talk to me or Riley about. Plus, he insists that the Gryffindor-ness of the red howler will contaminate him."

Elle started to laugh along with Devon. From the few times she had met Blaise previously that did seem like something he would say. "So how does he justify being around you and Riley since you're Gryffindors? And he would love for you to contaminate him." She added with a cheeky smile.

Devon glared at her before laughing again. "Apparently we're not very good Gryffindors. He likes to say that we're Slythindors and that the Slytherin part outweighs the Gryffindor."

"Makes sense." Elle said in all certainty and Devon looked at her questioningly. "Not only do you have many, many of the qualities that everyone has told me Slytherins posses, that boy would say anything to take one step closer to being with you."

Devon blushed even as she shook her head in denial. "That's all wishful thinking on my part, Elle. Blaise doesn't see me as a girl. He just sees me as his best friend. He sees me the way Liam sees me. As someone to be protected but never touched. I may not like it, but I've long since accepted it."

Elle looked at her like she was crazy but let it drop, and the two spent the rest of the day even more excited than before for the following one.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is recognizable. J.K. Rowling has that honor, I just play with them.**


	7. Chapter 7

For the second time since coming home Devon was woken up obscenely early by incessant poking.

"Up, up, up!" Elle's ridiculously happy voice came. "We need to get you ready for your boy."

"He's not mine." Devon mumbled. "And it's really early."

Elle whipped her blanket off and abandoned poking for shaking. "I don't care. He's going to come here and you're going to look fantastic. Then he will be your boy. You want him to be your boy and he wants to be your boy, so get your arse out of bed so we can make it happen. Now!"

Dev sighed and grudgingly rolled out of bed, knowing that resistance was futile.

******************

In the fifteen minutes leading up to nine o'clock Devon was a nervous wreck. Riley and Elle had dressed her and done her makeup insisting that she look the best possible for seeing Blaise.

She shouldn't have been nervous, she knew Blaise didn't see her that way but they had played Blaise's hologram for Riley and she had immediately agreed with Elle. So she had been forced into a flowy aqua summer skirt and plain black tank top.

Well, forced wasn't the right word. With black ballet flats and chucky aqua jewelry she loved the outfit. She was just nervous about wearing it for Blaise, having him realize she dressed up just for him and then him telling her he doesn't feel the same way. She could deal with him not being interested as long as he didn't know she is. That would just crush her. Things would get awkward between them and Devon couldn't handle that.

Devon was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the crackling of the floo as it spit someone, which caused her to shriek when she was grabbed from behind and spun around.

"Unhand me. I know kung fu and I'm not scared of you." She threatened flailing her arms and legs erratically. She relaxed immediately when she heard the silky chuckle of her 'capture'. A glare settled on her face and she swung her leg backwards with as much force as she could in her position but Blaise twisted away at the last second, dropping her in the process.

"Now, now Pipsqueak. There's no reason to fight dirty. The family jewels have done nothing to deserve that kind of technique."

"Fighting dirty? Oh no Blaise, that's not fighting dirty. That's turn about for you scaring the piss out of me. You should be very afraid of me fighting dirty. The 'family jewels' will be the least of your worries."

He gave her a wicked smile and a wink. "The family jewels are always my main concern."

Devon laughed and tried to control her blush. "The girls are outside if you wanna go see them."

He shook his head. "Nah. I'm good here for a while." He sat down in the armchair and pulled her into his lap. "You look very pretty today Pipsqueak." he whispered in her ear, toying with the edge of her skirt.

Devon fought down a blush at the tickling sensation it caused on her thigh. "Thank you." She whispered back. They sat in silence for a minute before Devon asked, not quite a whispered but still quietly, "You said you needed to talk to me about something."

"Yeah." he replied, matching her volume. "I need you to keep an open mind about what I'm going to tell you."

Devon leaned back to look at him and was surprised to see he looked anxious and was holding on to her tightly. "What's happening Blaise?"

"Your first reaction is going to be to say no, but please think about what you know about me. What you know about appearances." He paused and used a finger to tilt her head up so she had to look at him before continuing with an urgent tone. "Promise me you'll listen to everything before you say no." Devon nodded, insanely curious, and felt him tense before he said "Draco knows about you."

It was her turn to tense as she looked at him incredulously. "Excuse me?" She asked accusingly. "How the hell does Draco Freaking Malfoy know who I am Blaise?"

His eyes got huge. "No. No, no, no." He back pedaled quickly. "So in hindsight, I could have phrased that better. Draco doesn't know who you are." He reassured her and hurried on as she failed to relax at all and continued to try and murder him with just her eyes. "He knows about the three of us. You, me, and Ri."

That shocked her into forgetting about the castration she was planned in her mind. They were always so careful. "How?"

"It shouldn't surprise me." Blaise admitted. "Draco is a watcher. He notices everything and hates not knowing something. What he can figure out by watching people, the way they hold themselves, the way they interact; it's amazing. And I know what you're thinking. He watches people so he knows what hurts the most when he insults them. But that's not true. Draco can't stand not knowing something, just for the sake of the knowledge. He's actually a bigger know-it-all than Granger. He can't be around a book without devouring it, and people are the same way. He has to know everything. What they think, why they act a certain way. And he does tell me but that's as far as it goes.

When he verbally attacks someone it's always with the obvious. Something everyone sees. Granger being an incessant know-it-all or her bushy hair or buck teeth. Potter and his hero complex. Weasley being an oaf or his family's lack of money. But if you pay attention you notice he never mentions Potter's parents or Granger's insecurity that the only reason Potter and Weasley want her around is her brain. You can't really judge him for Weasley though. He hates him more than anyone else."

"So he was watching us?"

"Yeah." Blaise confirmed. "A lot of it was him watching out for me. We always have each other's back. That requires knowing what's going on with each other. Even the things we don't say. He noticed that I keep an eye on you. And Riley." He added quickly but she didn't seem to notice his slip. "At the station I winked at her after I caused a distraction so you could get out."

"He noticed a wink and who it was for?" She sounded skeptical.

"Draco notices everything." He said, completely sure in his belief of this. "He watches Ri too, but you really interest him."

"Me!" She let out a shocked yelp.

Blaise laughed. "You." He confirmed. "You intrigue him. How smart you are. How self-possessed you are. How you don't follow the Wonder Twins & Weasley around like a lost puppy like most Gryffs do. He likes that you have a sense of adventure and mischief and I think his exact words were 'She thinks Weasley's an idiot so she's obviously smart.'"

Devon sighed before snuggling closer into Blaise. "So he knows. I have to admit that he is ridiculously smart. And if you ever tell anyone I said this I'll deny it and then Avada you but some of his taunts to Potter and company are bloody hilarious."

Blaise laughed, knowing just how funny Draco was when you let yourself admit it.

"I know you don't trust him Devon, but I do." He took a deep breath before continuing strong and sure. "I trust him with this. I trust him with you. And I hope you'll consider trusting him with this too." He looked earnestly into her eyes trying to convey how important this was to him and she did get it. She knew he hated lying to his brother. "But I'll stand by whatever you decide." He told her completely sincere.

She nodded slowly. "I will think about it Blaise." She said in complete honesty. She knew without a doubt that if Blaise was asking this of her, then Draco's views were very similar if not identical to his own. He would never even suggest it if he thought there was the slightest possibility of Draco betraying her.

Blaise let out the breath he'd been holding and smiled down at her, neither saying a word, both content to just sit there with the other.

After long minutes of comfortable silence Devon broke it in the quietest of whispers.

"Talk to him tomorrow. Tell him to expect to hear from me soon."

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE. JUST THE PLOT AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

**A/N: AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT MY BROTHER IS GETTING MARRIED SO EVERYTHING IS A LITTLE HECTIC. I'LL UPDATE WHENEVER POSSIBLE. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	8. Chapter 8

Blaise stepped into the private welcoming room of Malfoy Manor and let himself into the main hallway. He never bothered with the formality of waiting to be received when he knew Lucius was out of town. Narcissa had made it clear that as her son in any way that mattered he was free to come and go as he pleased.

Narcissa and Draco were just leaving the breakfast room as he walked past and Narcissa lit up with a beautiful smile. "Blaise! I'm so happy to see you. It's been much too long since you've come to visit me."

He couldn't help the smile that broke over his face as he stepped into her waiting embrace. "I know Mum, but I've had some stuff going on that I had to take care of."

"You did seem troubled when you came in." She observed, holding him close.

Blaise chuckled softly; he and Draco never could get anything past her. It was a good thing she let them get away with so much. "I need to steal Draco from you for a while. Then hopefully everything will be better." he admitted and kissed her fondly on the top of her head as she stepped back from him.

"We'll see you for lunch Mum." Draco assured her as he kissed her cheek and the two boys started toward Draco's room.

When they reached Draco's suite they make themselves comfortable, knowing Narcissa would never invade the privacy she knew they wanted by eavesdropping.

"I take it you worked out whatever you need to with Black and Russell if you're here looking like this." Draco said after a long silence, referring to the worried, guarded look on Blaise's face.

Blaise nodded stiffly. "Devon." he clarified. "It's her . . . secret, I guess you would call it, so I had to talk to her before I let you in on it."

Draco made an acknowledging noise. He knew just how important loyalty to the few he loved was to Blaise. "How did you meet her?" he asked hoping to get things moving along.

"We met on the train first year." Blaise admitted with a smile and Draco's jaw actually dropped. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it for two whole years. Blaise laughed at his expression. "I had left the compartment to get away from Pansy, remember? Even at 11 she was able to drive me bloody insane. And I literally ran into this tiny thing. She didn't look like she was any older than six. I just stood there and there was this midget of a girl mouthing off to me about running into her. So I teased her and we started talking and we ended up back in the compartment she was sharing with Riley. We all just kind of click. And yes I know how cliché and sappy that sounds but its true. Dev insisted she was a Gryffindor and Ri was dead set on Ravenclaw but I surprising didn't care. I guess that was Mum drilling into our heads. 'Judge the person, not the house.'" They both mimicked in sync in a fairly good imitation of Narcissa. "Besides, I knew they would be the worst Gryff and Claw ever. Oh they were loud and obnoxious and opinionated but they were wicked and snarky and devious and underhanded. They decided they didn't care that I was a Slytherin. We've been sneaking around with each other ever since."

Draco nodded slowly. "That's where you went our first night." he said, face screwed up in concentration as he tried to remember something from long ago. "And you always have something to do by yourself for a while on Hogsmeade days. And sometimes you disappear at night."

Blaise just smiled. "Ri was so upset that night that I knew I had to be there for her. Her parents are . . . well they're like ours but with Ravenclaw and academics instead of Death Eaters and blood purity." Draco's eyes got huge as that information sank in and Blaise nodded. "Yeah. And they were expecting the perfect little Claw to fit into their perfect family."

"And instead they got Russell." Draco finished, understanding finally. To him, Riley Russell was an indescribable entity. She was rash and hot headed as any Gryff, but she was aloof and selective of those she held close as the best Slytherin. She was more brilliant than any Ravenclaw without ever seeming to put effort into it and her loyalty to a select few put the Puffs to shame. Just when Draco thought he had her figured out she would do something to shock him. It was that way with both girls. Devon Black kept him interested too, and that was not an easy thing to do.

"And Ri is great. They just can't see past the fact that she's a Gryff. But Dev's odd make-shift family has basically adopted her so it's not so bad most of the time. And it's been the three of us since then, hanging out on Hogsmeade, sneaking out at night, breaks at Devon's."

"You said 'Dev's odd make-shift family' before. I kind of figured her Mum wasn't around but she's got her dad and her uncle. What's so odd and make-shift about that?" Draco asked perceptively.

Blaise's face closed off a little bit and he nodded hesitantly. "Dev's mother isn't around, hasn't been since she was just over a year old. But neither is her father." At Draco's confused look he let out a sigh. "Devon isn't biologically a Black."

Draco's jaw dropped and his eyes got huge. He never would have guessed that this was the big secret. He just stared at Blaise.

"She's not actually biologically related to either Sirius Black or Remus Lupin. When Dev was just over a year old her mother and father were going to give her up for adoption. Nobody knows why. I guess they just decided they didn't want twins; they only wanted the famous son. Sirius and Remus were friends with Devon's biological father but they had never heard anything about it. They showed up one day to see her and her father was nowhere to be found and her mother was putting her into the car along with all her things to take her to a muggle orphanage.

They flipped out according to what they told her. Remus is her godfather so they took her and left. They haven't talked to her mother since and her father for even longer since he wasn't there that day. Sirius doesn't even see his godson."

Draco stared at him, gob smacked by what he had just heard. "But she's a Black now?" he asked.

Blaise nodded. "Sirius formally adopted her on her second birthday."

"Why not her godfather? That's what would usually happen."

"Remus is a werewolf." Blaise explained, looking Draco directly in the eye. "No ministry would grant him custody of a child. We don't know exactly how it happened, just that her mother got in contact with them through her wizarding lawyer and willingly signed over custody. Last summer they took it a step further and finalized it in a blood adoption. Devon has Black blood in her veins even if she wasn't born a Black."

They were quiet for almost two hours as Draco went over everything he had learned and tried to figure it out for himself and Blaise waited for the inevitable question.

"Who is she?" Draco asked, at a complete lose as to who it could be. He couldn't think of a single family that was missing a twin.

"She's a Potter, Draco." Blaise said softly.

Draco started laughing, but it slowly died off when he saw Blaise wasn't even smiling. "You're kidding." Blaise just shook his head. "That's not possible. Potter doesn't have a sister, much less a twin."

"Why not?"

"Because we would have heard of her. The world would have known. You can't hide a baby!" he insisted.

"Why?" Blaise asked seriously. "Everyone knew Lilly Potter was pregnant. But after they went into hiding how would anyone know? And it wasn't long after Potter became The Boy Who's A Pain In My Arse that they got rid of her." Draco continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"She doesn't look anything like her mother, thank Merlin, but Sirius and Remus say she looks just like Potter the Elder's mother, and she has his skin tone. But what really shows is when you hear stories of James Potter in school. She'd kill me if she ever heard me say this, but she's a female version of a younger James Potter. She likes to pass it off as taking after Sirius but I'd bet anything that at least ninety percent of it is James Potter. She's never noticed it but every once in a while I'll catch Sirius or Remus staring at her in shock. I asked once and Remus said 'She's so like James.' before they both turned away."

"That's why the fight with Scarhead at the station." Draco stated rather than questioned but Blaise nodded anyway.

"Every year when it's time to go to the station she practically makes herself sick with worry. It's the only time she ever has to worry about running into the Potter's and she's always nervous. But this time Potter the Elder spotted Sirius and Remus jumping around making a spectacle of themselves in their excitement to see her and I panicked. I needed his attention away from her."

A small house elf popped in to tell them that tea was served in the gold drawing room and both boys were startled by how much time had passed.

"Thank you Zippy." Draco said with a small smile for the house elf he had named as a small child.

"You are welcome Master Draco, Master Blaise. I will tell Mistress Cissa you are on your way." He said and disappeared with a sharp crack.

Both boys thoroughly enjoyed Narcissa's company during tea and kept her in constant laughter with their antics but she could tell something was bothering them. A mother just knew. They both automatically rose from the table as she did and she smiled at the reminder that they never forgot the manners she had so painstakingly engrained in them as toddlers.

"Is everything okay, my boys?" she inquired as they each kissed her cheek.

Blaise pulled her tightly into his arms, relishing in the maternal feelings she exuded. "It will be Mum." He assured her softly. "I just dropped a huge bomb on Drake. He's just processing."

Narcissa gave him a penetrating look before smiling brightly. "Is this about your young lady?" she asked excitedly.

"My what?!" he choked out as Draco lost all composure and fell back into his chair, laughing hysterically.

Narcissa smiled indulgently at her usually stoic son before addressing a still floored Blaise.

"Your young lady that you're trying to hide from your mother." She expanded, arching an eyebrow in a gesture nearly identical to her other son, almost daring him to try and deny it.

After staring in disbelief for another moment Blaise pulled himself together. "It's not that I'm hiding her from you, Mum." He was quick to reassure her. "It's just complicated. But hopefully you can meet her soon." He smiled at her before something clicked and he hastily added "And she's not my young lady."

Draco composed himself long enough to gasp out "Not for lack of longing on your part. Maybe it's time you grow a pair and tell her."

Blaise prepared to say something scathing back but was interrupted by a delicately cleared throat.

"Please excuse the expression Mum." Draco was immediately contrite. "IT was inappropriate to use in the presence of a lady and I apologize. It will not happen again."

"I'm sure that it won't." Narcissa replied with a sly smile and a mischievous look in her eyes. "And don't think I haven't noticed that a young lady has caught your attention."

It was Draco's turn to freeze as Blaise broke into laughter.

"What . . . I don't . . . How?" he sputtered out and Narcissa smiled indulgently at him.

"A mother always knows, sweetheart."

"But apparently a best friend doesn't." Blaise accused. "You never told me you have your eye on someone."

"Neither did you." Draco shot back. "It's not my fault you aren't as observant as I am."

Again, before Blaise could respond, Narcissa cut in and Blaise pouted at his lack of response. "Now my boys, I expect to e introduced to these girls soon." She said firmly before sweeping out of the room, leaving the two behind in a semi-stunned silence.

"It's creepy that she always knows." Blaise said after a minute and Draco just nodded his agreement and they retreated back to Draco's suite.

The rest of the afternoon proceeded with Draco asking question and Blaise avoiding answering. All he would really say was 'You'll hear from her soon.'

They joined Narcissa for supper and spent the rest of the evening entertaining her and just enjoying the company of some of the few they loved.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Narcissa Malfoy sat in the library of the great Malfoy Manor and pushed down a violent impulse. She loved her son more than anything else in this world or the next, but if he sighed again she would have no choice but to strangle him.

She looked over at him sprawled lazily across a large arm chair, for once in his life ignoring the book lying open on his lap. The sight made Narcissa want to sigh herself. Her Draco never ignored the written word when it was in front of him. He had been distracted for nearly two days. Blaise had visited early yesterday morning and they had shut themselves in Draco's rooms all afternoon, only coming out to join her for tea and supper. Ever since he had been withdrawn and moody. Well, moodier than usual, she thought with a small smile.

Another heavy sigh broke the silence and Narcissa's restraint but before she could do anything there was a sharp tapping at the window.

With a careless wave of Draco's hand the window snapped open allowing entrance to an unfamiliar bid. The small white dove carried its green envelope gracefully over to Draco and set it on his lap as if it was the most delicate flow, holding impossibly still while it waited for Draco to untie it. The dove gave a soft coo before disappearing swiftly out the window, leaving Draco to wonder just where Blaise had found such a bird and why in the world he would use it. He got a tremendous shock when it wasn't his best friends smirking face that appeared from the distinctive green envelope, but a beautiful pale one.

She just looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"Let's get one thing perfectly clear here Malfoy. I'm trusting you against my better judgment because I trust Blaise with my life. But I'm warning you that if you screw this up I will disembowel you slowly, torturously and without anesthetic. The muggle way. In fact, I might put you under a pain enhancement curse."

"I'm going to give you fifteen minutes to get somewhere private and silence the area. Then we'll talk. If you can't get somewhere, I expect you to incinerate this before time us up and anyone else hears anything. And if you betray Blaise's trust on this, I swear by the goddesses and everything that you hold dear, I will end you. It's important that you believe this. Do you?"

Draco looked at her hologram strangely. "Oddly enough I believe you capable of anything when it comes to Blaise." He muttered to himself.

"Time starts now." She said firmly. "Go."

Draco just blinked at the image of the small redhead Blaise adored before coming out of his stupor. He stood and held the envelope firmly in his hand. He looked briefly at his mother and smiled when she nodded, knowing she wouldn't question him. He quickly left the library, feeling strange as an image of Devon Black floated behind him, tapping her foot impatiently.

**A/N: I had a lot of trouble with this chapter and I'm still not very happy with it. I just updated with what I had to get past his part. **

**I needed the talks between both Blaise and Draco and Draco and Devon (which I left out of this chapter for a reason. Just assume that she told him who she was and the basic information) to discuss the situation without going into too much detail for a few reasons that will be clear in the next chapter and it was harder than I originally thought because I see my Draco in a very specific way in my mind. Tell me how you think I did.**


	9. Chapter 9

Devon took a deep breath and steeled her spine before walking into the small seedy pub on the outskirts of London.

She immediately spotted the distinctive platinum hair of her lunch date and had to smile at the fact that he looked completely at ease here. He looked up and saw her and she was caught off guard when a genuine smile crossed his face.

He stood like a true gentleman when she approached the table and bowed slightly to her in greeting.

"Black."

"Malfoy." She returned, and feeling cheeky, gave him a small curtsey. "What has you so amused?"

Draco let out a low chuckle. "It might be the fact that you haven't made eye contact with a single person in here and your eyes haven't stayed on the same spot for more than two seconds since walking through the door." Her eyes snapped to his with a slight glare.

"What's the matter? You don't frequent the less reputable parts of town, Black?"

"No, but why am I not surprised that you're comfortable here Malfoy?"

He let out another low chuckle and once again Devon had to hide her shock. Who knew that when he wasn't sounding cruel and mocking, Draco Malfoy had a voice like melted chocolate? It was a good thing she was so crazy about Blaise otherwise she just might fall for Malfoy based on his laugh alone.

"This is one of the few places I am comfortable. Blaise and I are regulars here. The owner has a soft spot for us and looks out for us when we're here. And anywhere else."

Surprisingly, Devon was unperturbed by the fact that Blaise frequented this establishment. She knew that if there was one person she trusted to have Blaise's back besides herself it was Draco Malfoy.

"That's one of the reasons I was so shocked you picked here to meet me. Well that and the fact that I didn't think it was possible have any more to say after your hologram." He teased.

Devon shrugged. "I figured you might have some questions. I know I only gave you a vague overview and I'm pretty sure Blaise has been tight-lipped about it all."

Draco smirked. "Usually a well-placed raised eyebrow has him spilling everything to me but he's been keeping all of this to himself. He doesn't want to upset you by telling me something you don't want known."

Devon nodded, smiling at the reminder of Blaise's loyalty. "I thought that might happen. But like I said, he trusts you so I've decided to trust you." She paused to laugh, an unholy twinkle in her eyes. "Plus, Blaise says you're a closet know-it-all so I thought that your inner Granger-like incessant curiosity wouldn't let you accept anything less than the absolute truth."

Devon couldn't hold back her giggles as he glared fiercely at her.

"That was uncalled for." He said with a pout. "I've been nothing but nice and you just likened me to Granger." He huffed exasperatedly. "The insult!"

Dev did her best to suppress her giggles and looked at him challengingly. "So you deny your know-it-all tendencies?"

"Merlin, no." He said immediately, pride seeping into his voice. "I just take offence to the comparison. I have more class then Granger and don't have to shove my knowledge down everyone's throats to feel good about myself. Especially when she's obviously not as smart as she thinks she is." He added with a pointed look at her. He finally noticed the mischievous look in Devon's eyes and sighed. "Blaise put you up to associating me to with the bushy haired know-it-all didn't he?"

She nodded frantically, a huge smile on her face. "And I'm so glad he did! Your reaction was amazing. I never thought I'd see the day Draco Malfoy would be proud of being called a know-it-all."

Draco smiled at her obvious enjoyment of that information. "Not many people are privy to that piece of information. But I figured you trust me, I trust you." Devon knew he didn't trust anyone but Blaise and her skepticism must have shown on her face because Draco continued. "Okay, it's mostly about Blaise trusting you but I've decided to trust you. And it's hard to get my trust but once you lose it you NEVER get it back."

She nodded seriously, knowing he was talking about Blaise. "So, any questions?" she asked to bring them back on topic.

He nodded and they both settled themselves into more comfortable positions while the waitress dropped off the drinks Draco had signaled for. Devon arched an eyebrow at the firewhiskey, not at all surprised he was getting served at 15, but Draco just shrugged. "I figured we might need one to take the edge off." She smiled, grateful for it, and fiddled with the glass before taking a sip and nodding for him to ask his first question.

"I know this is a huge secret and no one knows but . . . do they know?" he asked quietly. "Who you are?" he clarified.

Devon shook her head. "Not as far as I know. Remus and Sirius haven't had any contact with them since the day they took me from Lily. James apparently wasn't there so it's been even longer since they've talked to him."

"And Potter doesn't know?"

"I don't think so. I mean, he's never acted like he knew I was his little sister. And no one even knows about the other Potter twin. You were shocked weren't you? Not just about the fact that it was me, but that there actually was another Potter out there."

Draco nodded. He had been stunned. "You're not in any of the stories or books. There's never even a hint of Potter being a twin."

She smiled sadly at him. "I don't even know if he knows I exist, much less that I'm me."

Draco looked like all of his fundamental views of life were crumbling down. The Potters were supposed to be the poster family of all that is good and light.

"How is that possible?" He asked, thoroughly confused. "My mum hasn't had a baby live past six weeks besides me but she's made sure I know everything there is to know about them."

Devon laughed bitterly. "I think you've got the wrong idea Draco. I have exactly one memory of the Potters and even then, at nine months, Lilly despised me. She referred to me as 'it'."

Draco continued to look baffled. "That is so far beyond anything I can comprehend it's unbelievable. Lucius may be a cold bastard but Mum . . . she's brilliant. Growing up I always heard stories about my brothers and sisters. I was a quiet baby, hardly ever fussing, just like my oldest brother Aiden. Just like one of my younger sisters Persephone, Mum craved strawberries and cream, which she hates, all throughout the pregnancy. They're my favorite food. My oldest younger brother Leo would tug on his ears when he was tired just like I did. My baby sister Calliope had my exact eyes. I remember her best. She was the last one; I was seven when she died. Lucius has pale blue eyes and Mum has a smoky grey-blue. But Calliope and I, we both had silver. After Calliope died Mum gave up any hope of another baby but she never stopped telling me about them. I have dozens of little comparisons like those."

"How-" Devon broke off, not able to form the words through her horror at what Narcissa Malfoy bad been through.

"Three miscarriages and four deaths within the first two months." Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again Devon could clearly see the pain in his swirling silver depths. "Four sister and three brothers I would kill to have. Cal lasted the longest. Just over six weeks and something in Mum died with her."

Devon gave him a soft smile. "Your mum sounds amazing Draco."

He smiled tenderly at the thought of someone besides Blaise realizing how special his mother was. "You remind me a lot of her, you know." He said confidently and it was Devon's turn to look confused. "You may not be biologically related to Sirius Black, but I'm guessing you picked up a lot of your personality and mannerisms from him."

Devon smiled proudly. "I'd like to think so."

"Well you may not be related to him but I am." He announced, grinning at her shocked face. "Mum is a Black. Cousins. She and Sirius were really close when they were little but then he went to school and was sorted into Gryffindor and Mum was left at home for a year by herself. By the time he came home, my grandparents had her so scared she wouldn't even think about going against their wishes. It was different for the heir of the family than it was for the youngest daughter of a branch of the family. So Sirius was disappointed but he understood. They stayed close through school but then my grandparents married Mum off to Lucius right after graduation because he was the 'right kind' of wizard. They don't talk anymore but I grew up on stories of his school adventures."

Devon smiled genuinely at him. "I think I like being compared to someone strong and fabulous sounding as your mum." She said with a wistful look in her eyes.

"It must have been hard growing up without a mum-type person."

She nodded sadly. "It was definitely different, but I never knew anything else. Riley's mother is probably the least maternal person I've ever met. Plus she hates me. And my best friend Elle's mum, she loves Elle but she's always traveling for work, so when she is home her time is all about Elle and Liam. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even remember my name. But Puppy and My Moon do their best. Sure it was a little . . . awkward at times but I wouldn't trade it for anything. There are some hilarious pictures of Sirius trying to braid by hair when I was little. It looks like I was attacked by a pack of Cornish Pixies with a hair fetish. Somewhere along the line my accidental magic kicked in and Sirius ended up with perfectly French braided hair." They laughed for a minute before sadness crept back into Devon's eyes.

"But as much as I love them, it doesn't change the fact that I shopped for my robes for the Yule Ball alone. When my first boyfriend kissed the one girl I hated more than anything, I didn't have a mother to hold me when I cried."

"I know logically from what little I remember that Lilly was never going to be that person for me but it still hurts sometimes."

Draco smiled at her reassuringly. "Well now that you're family if you decide its okay to tell Mum you'll never have to be without someone like that again. Mum would have to be chained and guarded to be kept from shopping with you and there isn't a force in the universe that could have kept her from you if someone had hurt you."

Devon gave him a slight smile but he of all people could see the longing in her eyes. The longing for someone to fill that empty parent role. He recognized it because he would give anything for a father who cared more about him than some maniac with dreams of world domination. He knew Blaise recognized it too because he didn't even have one good parent. Narcissa loved him like her own and he considered her his mum but it still wasn't the same as the people responsible for your existence.

"I would love to meet your mum, but I'm not ready for any more people to know right now. Do you think it would be okay to meet her as Devon Black for awhile instead of Devon Potter?"

Her eyes lit up hopefully in excitement and longing and Draco knew that she had just been added to his very short list of people to fiercely protect with everything in him.

"I think she would love that." He said smiling at her enthusiasm.

"Soon?" She desperately pleaded and practically melted inside as he laughed again. 'Going to have to get used to that' she scolded herself 'I cannot turn into goo every time he laughs.'

"Soon." He promised affectionately, a little worried about just how quickly he was letting this one tiny girl through his defenses but he argued with himself that she was family and soon she would belong to his best friend if he had anything to say about it. "I think Mum would murder me if she found out I knew you and let more than a week go by without bringing you to meet her."

"Anything else you want to know?" Dev asked.

"Not right now. It's all a little much to take in." He admitted and she nodded her head in understanding. "But I know I'll have many more questions once it all settles in."

It was Devon's turn to laugh and tease. "Know-it-all." She accused and he nodded unrepentant. "Well if you don't have plans for tomorrow you can come to mine with Blaise." She offered before narrowing her eyes. "But you have to be nice to Ri, Draco."

Draco smiled wickedly and Devon drew in a quick breath. "Oh I can play VERY nice with Russell." He drawled and Dev forced herself not to blush.

She nodded before glaring at him again. "Elle's going to be there too and she's a muggle. I'm warning you now that if you're nasty to my best friend all bets are off. I'll end you. No hesitation."

It was Draco's turn to nod. "I've never actually met a muggle." He admitted.

She smiled. "Everyone says we're the same person in different bodies. But they say the same thing about me and Ri so really there are three of us. I think you'll get along smashingly."

"Okay. Blaise is coming for dinner with Mum and me tonight so I'll talk to him then."

Devon agreed and stood up and Draco immediately followed suit. "We'll talk tomorrow about meeting you mum?" She confirmed and he made a noise in the affirmative. "I'm actually a little late meeting the girls so I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm going to be here a while longer but I'll see you out."

She looked around the bar critically before shaking her head in resignation and he walked her to the door.

"Until tomorrow Miss Black." He drawled with another bow.

"Tomorrow Mr. Malfoy." She returned with a curtsy before she left laughing.

He went back inside with an indulgent smile but before he could get back to his seat the door opened and Devon's head reappeared.

"Hey Draco." She called and he turned around and he arched an eyebrow in confusion. "If you hadn't noticed the connection, would you have ever said anything about our connection?"

He looked at her seriously before replying "You wouldn't have made it to Christmas without me. You're far too fascinating to be wasted on the Gryffindorks Devon Penelope Black."

Dev smiled sweetly at him before it turned to a devious smirk and he was mildly concerned about how well she could blend the two together. "Don't lie Draco. You're just using me to get close to Riley." She gave him a saucy wink and disappeared before he could respond.

Draco couldn't hold back the bark of laughter that erupted. He and Devon Penelope were going to get along fine.

Draco settled back into his chair, closing his eyes in deep thought and casually signaled for another firewhiskey after finishing off the small amount Devon had left behind. He didn't even bother to open his eyes as he sensed someone slide into the seat across from him.

"I thought you were busy today. 'Things to do', I believe were your exact words." A smooth chuckle was his only answer. "Your precious Pipsqueak is fine. She's on her way to meet 'the girls'."

"They're having lunch and then a spa day after." Blaise explained. "Then shopping and dancing at some muggle club they like tonight." He watched Draco closely as he continued to sip his whiskey with his eyes closed. "Are you going to look at me?" He demanded.

"I know you're vain Blaise." he drawled "But not everyone has to be looking at you all the time." Draco caught Devon's empty glass without opening his eyes as Blaise chucked it at him and it was Draco's turn to chuckle as Blaise started muttering about damn seeker's instincts and bludgers to the head.

He lazily opened his eyes to appease Blaise and said "In a strange turn of events, it seems I'll be joining you tomorrow at the House of Black. I'm on probation though. Her friend Elle is going to be there and I have to play nice with her." Blaise looked slightly shocked and a wicked grin spread across Draco's face. "And apparently she's worried about me being nice to Russell."

"If only Devon knew just how nice you would like to be to Ri." Blaise said mischievously.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He tried, but was unable to disguise the panic that flashed across his face from Blaise.

"oh please Drake. Once I knew there was someone it wasn't hard to figure out who she was. The reason you knew I was winking at Ri at the station was because you were already watching her."

"I do not watch Riley Russell." Draco insisted. "I observe."

"From a distance. Without her knowledge. Or consent." Blaise added helpfully. "I'm pretty sure that's called stalking and is frowned upon in every part of the world." It was Blaise's turn to laugh as he caught the glass and Draco muttered about bloody keepers and Italian bastards.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE GIRLS.**


	10. Chapter 10

Devon grinned impishly as she waited for 10 o'clock to come. She had made the decision to not tell Riley that Draco Malfoy would be joining in on their day of mischief.

"What's got you so giddy?" Riley asked impatiently and the grin just magnified.

"Nothing." She sing-songed. "You'll find out soon enough!" Even though her best friend had never said it and would deny it until her last breath, Devon knew that Riley found the pompous blonde insanely attractive.

Devon couldn't wait. This was going to be a train wreck!

"Elle's coming right?" Riley confirmed, know the other blonde would never willingly miss a day of mischief.

"Yeah, and she's bringing Liam." She said, struggling to hold back her devious joy at the fact. It was a well known fact to everyone who frequented the Black-Lupin household that seventeen year old William had a small crush on the gorgeous Ms Russell.

At fourteen, Riley felt comfortable enough with him and both of their knowledge that nothing would ever happen between the two of them to flirt outrageously with the older boy.

Draco was going to throw fits!

At that moment Elle burst frantically through the door with Liam close behind her looking completely confused as to why they were rushing.

"I'm here! I'm here! Did I miss it?!" Elle demanded breathlessly.

"Not yet!" Devon squealed back at her, her shrill voice causing Riley and Liam to wince. "Any minute now!"

"What is so exciting?" Riley demanded as Liam walked over to her.

Elle and Dev shared a giddy smile before Elle burst out with "I just can't wait for him to get here!"

Riley and Liam shared a look, wondering why Elle was so excited for Blaise to be here. Liam threw his arm over Riley's shoulder, pulling her close and leaned down to whisper in her ear how crazy his sister was, causing her to giggle.

And that was the scene that Blaise flooed into, followed closely by Draco.

He took the scene in slowly, his eyes first searching out Devon who was standing beside a pretty blonde, both watching him in barely concealed glee. Then he looked at Blaise who was looking back at him expectantly and moved a half step closer to his confused best friend. Then it all made sense as a sudden movement drew his eye to the stunning blonde he was anticipating sparring with.

Draco could feel the back of his neck heat up and his fist clenched furiously at his sides. His silver gaze turned icy as he tried to telepathically sever the arm of the wanker who was touching Russell from his pathetic body. His eyes never left Riley as she turned a brilliant magenta and tried to mask her shock at seeing him.

Liam looked from his little sisters, practically vibrating with suppressed mirth, to the Italian boy, holding himself tense incase he needed to intervene, before resting on the irate blonde he had never seen before. He was something in the depths of the icy grey eyes and smirked to himself, pulling Riley closer to his side.

Draco's eyes flamed but before he could make a move he was hit by a small redhead with such force it knocked him back a step but he never broke eye contact with Riley.

"I'm so happy you came Draco Malfoy!" Dev squealed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You look furious!" She whispered up to him.

"There's no need to sound so delighted about it!" He hissed back, his eyes still glued to the scene in front of him. "Why is he touching her?"

Riley's indignant shout interrupted them.

"You knew he was coming?!"

"Of course I did." Devon crowed. "I invited him."

Riley finally noticed the devilish look in Devon's eyes and realized her best friend knew. She bit her lip and stared at the floor for a minute before straightening her shoulders and staring back at him defiantly.

Elle's impatience finally made itself known and she bounced forward excitedly. "Hi Draco Malfoy. I'm Elle."

Draco tore his eyes away from Riley to stare at Elle for a minute. She met his gaze unflinchingly and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Elle. Devon Penelope speaks very highly of you." He graced her with a breathtaking smile before bringing her hand up to his mouth and softly kissing the back.

A pink flush raced across her cheeks and Draco let out a deep dark chuckle. Elle's eyes flew to Devon.

"I told you!" Dev exclaimed as she smiled triumphantly.

Draco's eyes glowed and he leaned closer to Elle. "What exactly did Devon Penelope tell you Miss Elle?" he asked in a husky tone with a wicked smirk.

Elle's blush kicked up a shade and Draco laughed openly at her reaction to him.

"That's not very nice of you Draco Malfoy." She pouted and slapped him playfully.

He gave her a boyish grin and a wink but before he could reply Riley let out a disbelieving snort.

"No one would ever make the mistake of thinking Malfoy was nice." She spat out.

Draco's eyes blazed and Devon nearly peed herself in excitement as she tried to inconspicuously motion for Elle to watch this closely and Blaise leaned against the wall, watching it all in relaxed amusement.

He sidled up to her like a jungle cat stalking his prey and circled around her completely. He ended up behind her and leaned in close to her ear.

"I know how to be very nice to the right person Russell." He rasped into her ear in a clear voice, causing all three girls to close their eyes and catch their breath.

Blaise cleared his throat loudly before anything else could be said. "I do believe I was promised a day of mischief. Not a front row seat to 'Debauchery Thy Name Is Draco Malfoy'."

Draco smirked, unrepentant, as the girls blushed and Devon hastily explained. "The girls and I have planned a surprise for you three boys. We're taking you someplace secret and you're going to love it!" She produced two blindfolds from the pocket of her bright yellow shorts and smirked, handing one to Elle.

"Bend down boys." She drawled and Blaise and Draco both paled.

"Why are there only two?" Draco demanded, glaring at William, who still had his arm wrapped around Riley.

"No one asked for your questions." Riley said still glaring at him.

Draco just arched an eyebrow at her before turning warily towards Elle.

"Is this strictly necessary? I promise not to open my eyes." He smiled charmingly and it grew wider at her blush.

Elle giggled. "I know better than to believe that from the things I've heard Draco Malfoy. It's the blindfold or nothing."

He turned to watch Blaise's struggle for a minute to see if he was fairing any better.

"Pipsqueak-"

"No."

"But-"

"Not happening."

"Please?"

"Bend down Blaise."

Blaise sighed and leaned over so Devon could place the silk tie over his eyes and Draco held back a laugh at how whipped his best friend was.

He turned back to Elle and dropped to his knees at her feet.

"I'm at your mercy Miss Elle."

Draco swallowed convulsively as the last thing he saw was the devious glint in her eyes before everything went dark.

"Why isn't he blindfolded?" Blaise whined in the vague direction of William.

"He has to drive." Devon said excitedly as she bounced towards the door dragging and still protesting Blaise beside her.

Draco stuck out his arm and gave a surprisingly graceful bow considering he was blindfolded.

"Do your worst Miss Elle."

He swallowed tightly again at her delighted cackle, a feeling of trepidation settling in the base of his spine.

"Oh Draco Malfoy. That was the wrong thing to say." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I never back down from a challenge." She linked her arm with his and led him smoothly towards the waiting car, a huge smile on her face as she set her scheme in motion.

With a quick wink at Devon, she pushed Draco roughly into the car and he just happened to land squarely on top of Riley.

"Oops." She said in her most innocent voice, before ruining it with a mischievous giggle as she slammed the door and jumped in the other side.


End file.
